Fandom Rants
by Isola
Summary: Join Isola on his first venture into ranting. In this book, a quiet Aussie kid will finally release his anger upon the world, ranting about the many fandom's the world *gifted* us with. (Will comprise of: Anime, YouTube, Disney and Superhero Fandoms.) #SuperSayanKoala Note: This is all of my own writing, and can be reproduced.


The Fairy Tail Fandom is one which I am a part of, but I can't deny that we are an EXTREMELY annoying fandom.

But some fans take their love for fairy tail to the extreme, welcome to the rant.

 **The Shippers:**

I was scrolling through the YouTube comments of FairyTails first episode and one poor, unfortunate soul made the mistake to say: 'Am I the only person who doesn't ship NaLu?'...

Huge mistake! FairyTail fan-girls take shipping to the extreme, and when I tapped 'more comments' I wasn't surprised with the response. One shipper whose name was 'FT NALU IS LIFE' responded with:

'Yes, in fakt, you must be sufring from an ass tumor to not be shiping NaLu! Kill yourself!'

THIS IS WHAT ANNOYS ME. OUR FANDOM OF THIS LOVEABLE AND GOOFY ANIME/MANGA IS FILLED AND KNOWN BY THESE EXTREME SHIPPERS WHO CAN'T EVEN SPELL PROPERLY! THESE PEOPLE CANT EVEN COMPREHEND SOMEONE NOT SHIPPING TWO FICTIONAL *sniffles* CHARACTERS!

 _Admin: WHY CAN'T THE ANIME WORLD BE REAL *binges on Ben And Jerries cookie dough ice-cream*_

 _Gray: Well, my sexiness would destroy the world._

 _Lucy: Happy would turn Titan and become a blue winged Godzilla._

 _Ciel: Pollution would ruin my fleek._

 _Erza: My boobs would break the laws of physics, therefore destroying the world._

 _Natsu: You saw happened to Fiore with my fire. #Burn_

 _Sebastian: Meh._

 _Admin: -_-_

 **The Fan-Fictions:**

Fairy-Tail fandom members create THE WORST fan-fictions on the Internet (expect for phandom omg)

I mean, I have read many great fan-fictions based on fairy tail, but they are few and far between.

This fan fiction I'm about to show you made me lose faith in humanity...

 **I'm not don with this yet so I apologise for anything wrong.**

Nothing you say will let me forgive you for this mess...

I mean, you deserve to be sent to hell and worship Satan everyday.

WAIT I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!

*puts on moustache* You are the Hitler of FanFiction and the FairyTail Fandom!

 **The bar was bustling with activity their was a big magic duel in that night so everyone came to watch it was so loud you couldn't here yourself think but then silence fell as a boy kid who no older looked than 14 walked in purple.**

FULLSTOPS? COMMAS? WHERES YOUR GRAMMAR? LOST IN THE TARDIS?

And why is this 'boy kid' purple?

WHO'S BEEN STRANGLING THIS BOY KID!

IT WAS YOU A_Unicorn_Eats_Tacos

THIS BOY KID DOES NOT DESERVE THIS STRANGLING!

IM CALLING MY LAWYER FOR THIS BOY KID DESERVES JUSTICE!

 **The strange thing was that he was obvi a wizard.**

Obvi... OBVI... THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE A TEXT TALK FICTION!

 **Someone punched him and fight begun he hair blood with death.**

Death? Hair? Blood? IS THIS THE STORY OF A PERIOD!?

 **He lifted his key and called that weird clock thingy.**

That weird clock thingy has a name mate.

HE HAS A NAMEEEEEEEEEE.

Now use it ._.

 **He drank water as punches came flying, but the clock protected his manhood.**

...Please be a troll...

 **Nyahaha he thought as he jumped out, running into the streets naked, that was the night he and Cana married.**

Oh god... A Cana fan-boy...

These.

Fan-Boys.

Are.

Crazy.

 **Cana was happy as they kissed sweetly. His tongue licked her nose as the crowd clapped.**

WAIT. WHAT. YOU WERE JUST IN THE STREETS NAKED AND NOW YOUR MARRYING CANA!?l STOP LICKING HER NOSE YOU ARE GROTTY! It's time to stop... O-o

 **Then Natsu and Gray kissed her and we fought. I killed them both and Cana and I left.**

... Please end my suffering.

Chapter 1 out of 37 done. Sorry for my bad English, I'm Only in year 1.

Well... HOW MUCH MORE CAN EVEN HAPPEN IN THIS BOOK! AND WHY ARE YOU IN IF YOU ARE IN YEAR 1... SO MANY QUESTIONS. I CANT DEAL WITH THIS SHIT!

 _Admin: *binges on Ben and Jerries cookie dough ice cream*_

 _Ciel: Oh prepare for Black Butler fan-fictions._

 _Sebastian: I'll get CPR training to help admin when he dies with annoyance._

 _Lucy: I really hope it doesn't come to that..._

 _Erza: I agree._

 _Natsu: Seeing admin die would be funny_

 _Admin: -_-_

 _Gray: Now that I can agree with!_

 _Admin: (_

 **The inside war which pisses EVERYBODY off:**

NaLu or NaLi. The question which divides the fairy tail fandom and annoys the fuck out of me.

Like they could make a new Civil War movie just about NaLu VS NaLi. It's crazy how pretentious everyone is with it.

Let me show you some examples of NaLu and NaLi wars.

 **Reddit - NALI foevah! Lucy can go fuck herself!**

You really couldn't of typed 1 more letter... *OCD frustration*

 **Reddit - Nalu! Nali can go die somewhere. OH WAIT! IT ALREADY HAS. Deal with it. Nali ain't gonna happen.**

OMG OMG OMG IVE GOT FIRST DEGREE BURNS I CANT EVEN... That was the worst roast I've ever had. So undercooked and needed more seasoning. -2/10

 **Reddit - NALU! People say Nali cause their childhoods friends... 90% of the guild was childhood friends! You don't see me shipping elfman X Cana and levy X gray do you!? Nalu for life!❤️ And 77% agree with me. 23% of people are insane!**

Or 23% of people who ship NaLi have a different opinion...

But ya know, insanity is just so much easier to use in such a situation! I get you girl!

Using a word that describes people who fall mentally ill is so funny.

Using a word that describes people who fall mentally ill is so relatable.

Using a word that describes people who fall mentally ill is so sweet.

No it's not.

NEVER use a word that does NOT apply to what you're doing loosely.

It's rude, disrespectful p, hurtful, damaging and down right disgusting!

*death stare's with deep disgust*

 **Tumblr - FUCKKKK LUCY and NALU, NALI 4 EVERRR!**

JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS A DIFFERENT OPINION THAN YOU AND YOU ARE ANGRY YOU DONT NEED TO USE SO MANY EXCLAMATION MARKS. OR SWEAR. OR BE RUDE!

 _*smashes head against Brick wall*_

 _*faints*_

 _Erza: ADMIN! Are you okay!_

 _Sebastian: Mistake me if I'm wrong, but he can't currently respond._

 _Natsu: *punches stomach with Flame Fist*_

 _Admin: HOLY ****. WHAT THE ****. WHY YOU *****! YOU ARE A ****!_

 _Ciel: *facepalm*_

 _Erza: That language is terrible._

 _Gray: *nods*_

 _Lucy: Well, now your awake, do you hate our fandom?_

 _Admin: Absolutely not! Almost everybody in the Fandom of fairy tail is amazing, just a few are trashy and rude. *fanits*_

 _Gray: Well then... this chapter was interesting anyway._

 _Natsu: WHY AM I IN SO MANY SHIPS!_

 _Lucy: *holds knife* NaLu forever..._

 _Ciel: *steps back*_

 _Sebastian: You. Are. Crazy._

 _Lucy: ..._

 _Natsu: ADMIN LUCY IS GONNA MURDER EVERYONE!_

 _Admin: *sits up* THATS ENOUGH! THANKYOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL! And if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to Like, Vote, Comment and Follow. Thanks and goodbye!_

 _Gray: Byeeeeeeeee_


End file.
